Great Witches and Wizards
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Some are born great, some have greatness thrust upon them :: Drabble collection of fifty different witches and wizards. 10th Lily Evans ::
1. Victoire

**AN: A collection of drabbles done for owluvr's character diversity boot camp. **

**Great Witches and Wizards:**

**01: Victoire Weasley**

**Prompt: Acquaintances **

Victoire frowned as she watched the other students her age moving about and greeting each other. She stabbed her fork into her meal a few moments later. It was like this every year she came back, other girls her age meeting up with their friends and catching up.

Not Victoire though, never Victoire. Girls her own age, never seemed to like her. It wasn't that she didn't have any friends, she did have one, though he graduated the year before.

The blonde hated it, hated not having her best friend there to talk to. Glancing up, she saw some of her younger cousins interacting with some of their own friends. She gave a sad smile. She was happy for them though, they all seemed to have their own set of friends.

She would rather watch them be surrounded by friends than alone in a sea of acquaintances.


	2. Fleur

**AN: Let it be known, I tried to write a French accent and I think it fails but I tried **

**Great Witches and Wizards:**

**02: Fleur**

**Prompt: Princess**

The dress was beautiful. It was perhaps one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen; let alone worn. The fabric was soft and everything hung in just the right places as she wore it. The young woman let out a sigh. She was alone, getting ready for the ceremony.

Her sister was getting a glass of water to help calm her nerves. That left Fleur alone in the room to stare in the mirror at the dress she was wearing. She bit her lower lip, a hand coming up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fleur?"

Looking up, she glanced over her shoulder and at the door. Gabrielle stood there, holding the glass of water that she had been sent to get. Her hands dropped resting at her sides, fingers balling into fists. " 'Ow do I look?" She asked, trying not to fidget.

Gabrielle stared at her for a moment before smiling at her sister. "I zink you look like a princess."

With the compliment from her sister, Fleur nodded and looked back at herself in the full-length mirror smoothing out her dress in the front

Her sister was right, the dress did make her look like a princess. She smiled a bit. It was her wedding day after all and wasn't that the day every girl deserved to look like a princess on?


	3. Rita

**AN: I was recently inspired to write Rita Skeeter as a character for one of these because of a roleplay blog I've recently been interacting with.**

**Great Witches and Wizards:**

**Prompt: Writing**

The blonde witch let out an annoyed sigh as she crumpled up the piece of parchment before throwing it into the fire. It was another rejection letter from another respected paper in the wizarding world. Rita frowned as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. Every letter she got told the twenty-year-old that she was either too young or too inexperienced that they didn't want to give her the time of day for a shot for working for them.

Rita did have experience, none of it was too hard hitting though. Most of it was the gossip that went around while she was at Hogwarts and none of that would be useful now that she was out on her own. She quickly glanced over at the publications on the table; both muggle and wizarding publications.

Her eyebrow quipped at some mysterious deaths in muggle paper and smirked when she read about the Minister denying the fact that You-Know-Who had anything to do with it.

Maybe this was it, the sort of thing she needed to get started.

Lifting her wand, Rita enchanted the quill sitting on the desk on the other side of the room. She began pacing back and forth, tapping her wand in the palm of her other hand as she walked. "The Minister for Magic seems to be denying the fact that You-Know-Who had anything to do with the deaths of these muggles..." As she began rambling the quill set off writing everything that she said that came to mind.

Half way through the piece of parchment, Rita cast her wand back over at the quill, making it stop. She re-read everything that she had said, smirking. Here it was, finally a story that would hopefully launch her career as a journalist in the wizarding world.


	4. Oliver

**Great Witches and Wizards:**

**Prompt: Obsession **

From a young age, Oliver Wood loved Quidditch. His father took him to his first professional Quiddtich match when he was four and ever since, he had been hooked. He wanted to play, begged his father for a broom and got his first one when he was seven. Flying wasn't the easiest thing in the world but for Oliver, he quickly got the hang of it.

The books about Quidditch from various birthdays and Christmas' gone by soon filled his room. He had Quidditch techniques all mapped out on parchment, a few Quaffles thrown about in his room as well.

When he first started attending Hogwarts, he tried out for the Quidditch team but however, didn't make it.

He made sure to practice long and hard and the following year tried out again. Didn't make it that time either. He tried longer and harder and then in his third year finally made it onto the team, as a Keeper.

Oliver loved it, playing Keeper. There was just something about that position that made him love it. He couldn't explain it. He worked hard as Keeper, proving his worth and keeping his spot on the team. His hard work paid off and eventually he was named Captain of the Gryffindor team.

His players thought he was crazy, obsessive even.

Oliver didn't think like that at all. He might have been a LITTLE obsessive but he loved it. Loved the game and what he was doing, he didn't see it as an obsession. He saw it as his life.

Puddlemere United, one of the only professional Qudditch teams that wanted to give him a chance. Oliver was thankful, even if it was just the reserved team. He was happy to be on it and ready to prove himself at any given moment.

Ready to prove that everything he had worked hard for from a young age was going to pay off.


	5. Dominique

**Great Witches and Wizards:**

**Prompt: Wish**

**Also Written for the Those Weasley Girls...A Challenge to the prompt: Dominique was a Squib**

Growing up as a Weasley, all the kids were excited when their parents told them about Hogwarts. All of them wanting to go one day and experience the magic for themselves. As the kids grew one by one they started to get their first taste of their magic, doing things from moving stuff from across the room, to changing the colours for flowers, to levitating a few things here and there.

When she was five, Victoire changed the colour of her stuffed bear from brown to a golden colour.

At the age of seven, Louis levitated a few sweets across the room after their mother told him not to have any.

Dominique? Nothing, she kept waiting for her magic to make an appearance.

When Victoire was eleven, Dominique accompanied her father and sister to Diagon Alley, hoping that in a few short years that she would be able to get her own wand, school robes, and books. Maybe even a pet.

When word came that Victoire was a Ravenclaw, Dominique wondered what house she would be sorted into. Was she cunning enough to be a Slytherin? Eccentric and brilliant enough to be a Ravenclaw? Loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff? Or brave enough to be a Gryffindor?

At age of ten, Dominique kept trying and trying to make things happen, wishing her magic just showed up late. By her eleventh birthday, when she didn't receive a letter to Hogwarts, she was crushed. She hadn't wanted to do anything, locking herself in her room.

She still was able to get a cat, but it just wasn't the same.

Two years later, Louis had received his own Hogwarts letter and it was his turn to get a wand, dress robes, and even his own owl for school.

Dominique joined her family again on the outing, the thirteen-year-old a little down. She should have completed two years of magical education, except she was stuck attending a public muggle school.

She didn't want to be a squib, she wanted to attend Hogwarts with her siblings and cousins.

At this point however, it was nothing more than a mere wish.

A longing really, and it really crushed her.

Her parents tried to make it easier on her, enrolling her into a muggle school. At first, Dominique hated it. She hated being there with all those muggles. On top of that, she felt alone, not having anyone to talk to. There was no one she could talk to about the wizarding world with, as muggles weren't supposed to know.

She did eventually make a friend and she was happy, parents even buying her a phone to keep in touch with her friend.

By the age of seventeen, Dominique was getting ready to go to a muggle university, having finished schooling with top grades. Her wish to be a witch like her sister and mother, seeming so long ago.

By this age she has accepted that fact that she was a squib.

A squib and proud of it.


	6. Alicia

**Great Witches and Wizards:**

**Prompt: Flying**

The first year ran a hand through her brown hair. A frown on her lips, looking down at the broom that she had mounted. Her feet were still planted perfectly on the ground, ready to kick off from the ground. With a firm nod from Madam Hooch, the Gryffindor kicked off the ground and sat there in midair.

She grinned excitedly as she circled above the class. She was more than excited to show off what she knew how to do in front of her class. Finishing what she needed to do, Alicia landed back down on the ground next to a few people in the class.

Madam Hooch made a few notes on her clipboard and nodded. "Well done, Spinnet." Alicia kept grinning, nodding as she stood next to another girl in the class. "Johnson, you're next."

The girl Alicia had been standing next to, nodded and mounted her broom before kicking off the ground. Alicia looked up, watching the girl. She had to admit, the girl was good at flying. Maybe she was as good as she was. After a few minutes the girl came down, standing next to Alicia once more. "That was great." Alicia said after a moment.

Angelina nodded, smiling at her. "Thanks, you were good too."

Alicia grinned even more from the compliment. "Thanks, isn't it exciting? Learning to fly? Always wanted to play Quidditch too..."

"Same here," Angelina said after a moment. "Who knows, maybe one day we'll both be on the team."

Alicia thought about it for a moment, nodding. "Oh, that'd be brilliant."


	7. Ariana

**Great Witches and Wizards: **

**Prompt: Broken**

Ariana knelt down next to the shards of broken plate on the floor. Reaching out, she picked a piece up, tracing over it with her fingers. The edges were jagged and sharp but the girl didn't care if she hurt herself on it or not. The girl sat there, frowning as she studied it.

"Ariana?"

The girl didn't even look up as one of her brothers came into the room. She kept staring at the broken shard of glass. It took a while but in the end, she discovered why it was so intriguing to her. "It's broken," she muttered softly. It was an obvious statement.

She was broken too, with her unstable magic. The shard of glass was just like her and she was just like the shard of glass.

Both broken and unable to be fixed.


	8. Sally-Anne

**Great Witches and Wizards:**

**08: Sally-Anne **

**Prompt: Sorrow**

The fifth year Hufflepuff watched as everyone around her were studying for their O. . Sally-Anne normally would have been preparing for them as well, but she couldn't. She received a letter earlier that her grandmother had passed away and she couldn't concentrate. The young girl had been close to her grandmother and she was heartbroken that she had passed away.

After talking to Professor Sprout and Professor Dumbledore, she knew she could take it at a later date. It didn't make it better, she would be held back a year and have to repeat fifth year, but she didn't know what else she could do.

Sally-Anne sank into a couch in the Hufflepuff common room, watching the others around her continue to study as she sat there, wallowing in her sorrow.


	9. Severus

**Great Witches and Wizards:**

**09: Severus Snape**

**Prompt: Change**

Severus stood in the middle of his bedroom, cradling his arm to his chest. He had just changed the bandage from a bloodied one to a fresh one. The boy could hear his parents downstairs arguing once again. Carefully, he opened the door and tried to peak out and watching the two of them argue back and forth. Sighing, he shut the door again. He wasn't in the mood to listen to them at the moment.

Instead, the boy went over to his window, watching the families as they passed by. Parents walked by with gifts for their children, wrapped in brightly wrapped paper. Since he was a small boy, he had the wish of spending a quite holiday with his parents but something seemed like they were never going to change sometimes.


	10. Lily

**Great Witches and Wizards:**

**10: Lily Evans**

**Prompt: Breathtaking**

Lily bit her lower lip as she stood in front of the mirror. In just a few moments the ceremony would start and before she knew it she would be Mrs James Potter. The young witch looked over her dress robes, trying to smooth them out and ignore whatever nerves were starting to make themselves present.

The redhead jumped when the door open, turning away from the mirror to greet her friend. Marlene stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her and walking over to Lily. "Well," she began with a smile. "Don't you look lovely. Absolutely breathtaking."

"Oh, stop it." Lily said, grinning as she turned back to the mirror.

Marlene only shrugged. "Why? It's true, I'm sure James would agree with me."

Lily paused for a moment. "Speaking of, is it ready?"

Marlene nodded. "Mmmhm, it's time."

Lily turned away from the mirror one last time. "Well, let's go then." She said, following Marlene out the door.


End file.
